


Deep, Deep Down

by Galaxy_Collector



Category: Sterek (Fandom), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Collector/pseuds/Galaxy_Collector
Summary: It's 2 AM and Derek isn't asleep, so Stiles goes to see what's keeping him and gets a little frisky.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 281





	Deep, Deep Down

Derek Hale rarely got time to himself anymore. Scratch that. Derek Hale _never_ got time to himself. 

Between the pack and whatever bad guy had made their appearance in Beacon Hills that week, Derek didn’t have time to just _be_ anymore. Which was why moments like the one he was currently experiencing were so rare. And so needed. And most definitely sure to end at any goddamn second. 

He also decided that was why he couldn’t concentrate on the words in the book laying on his lap either. Or, at least, that’s what he was going with anyway. It was better than the alternative: Derek Hale had forgotten what it meant to relax. 

_Entirely possible_ , he groaned internally. 

Then he heard Stiles walk down the stairs slowly, and he knew there wasn’t any point. But he was determined. And a whole lot stubborn. And he’d had the book for over two years. He owed it to himself to finish the thing already. 

“Coming to bed?” Stiles whispered from the opposite end of the couch. “It’s almost two, Der.”

“I know,” he responded, not looking up from the page. 

“What’re you reading?” 

He held up the cover for Stiles to see. “I’ll be up in a minute,” Derek lied. 

He half-expected some smartass remark, but Stiles just plopped down next to him and stayed quiet as Derek let his eyes run across the page without taking in any of the information. He _wanted_ to be reading, really letting the prose envelope him, but he couldn’t concentrate with Stiles that close and smelling that good. 

And then he felt Stiles’ hand on his thigh and he knew it was over. 

“Stiles,” he warned, stopping him. “What are you doing?”

“Remember yesterday?” he said, forcing his way out of Derek’s grasp. “In the shower?”

Of _course_ he remembered yesterday in the shower. He remembered every single instance in which Stiles managed to get Derek on his knees. And not because he didn’t like to do it, but because Stiles preferred it when Derek was in charge. 

“Am… I in trouble?” Derek asked, his breath catching in his throat as Stiles’ hands continued to snake their way toward the top hem of his pants. 

Stiles shrugged. “Depends.”

“On?” Derek questioned, watching him intently. 

“What you consider trouble,” Stiles answered easily, pulling down Derek’s zipper in one swift motion. 

Derek swallowed hard and lifted his hips as Stiles reached up and pulled them down, not caring enough to pretend with the book anymore and tossing it aside. Stiles parted his thighs as soon as one of the legs of his pants was off and the other was around his ankle. 

Derek let out a shaky breath as Stiles wrapped both his hands around Derek’s rapidly swelling cock and licked a stripe along the underside, flattening his tongue as he went without any other warning whatsoever. Stiles stopped right before hitting the head, though, and Derek could tell now he was most certainly in trouble. 

This was one of Stiles’ most favorite things to do. And Derek should know. Stiles had certainly told him enough times. If he was withholding that kind of pleasure, Derek was going to suffer dearly before he gave in. 

And he _always_ gave in. 

He placed several kisses along the base, his hands covering and moving languidly along everywhere his lips weren’t touching. Driving Derek absolutely insane. 

His head hit the back of the couch with a dull thud as he placed one hand on Stiles’ head, just leaving it there and not forcing anything that was happening, or rather _not_ happening, to him. 

“Do you know how much you make my jaw hurt?” Stiles asked quietly, continuing to toy with Derek. “It aches for days. Reminding me of you no matter where I am.”

Derek made a strangled sort of noise as his only response as his eyes fluttered closed slowly and he focused his attention on Stiles’ warm, hot mouth working its way upward. 

Out of nowhere, though, Stiles sucked Derek into his mouth, letting him hit the back of his throat before swallowing twice. Derek’s hips jolted forward of their own accord, causing Stiles to gag loudly before he planted himself firmly on the couch again. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Stiles, what…”

Derek was interrupted by Stiles pulling off him with a loud pop. “And then there was that other time last week. At the stop sign. No one was around.”

 _Shit._

If he was going to be forced to make amends for every single time he’d given Stiles a blowjob in the last month alone, he was going to die. Stiles was going to kill him. He wasn’t going to be able to take much more as it was, but he knew Stiles wasn’t anywhere near finished torturing him. 

“You know,” Derek sighed, “most people would be happy their boyfriend likes to return the favor every once in a while.”

He looked down just in time to see a smirk cross Stiles’ face as he licked his lips. “Well, most people aren’t me, Derek. And most people don’t know what it’s like to have a big… strong… _**Alpha**_ at their mercy like I do. Right. Now.”

Derek whimpered as Stiles inched his way back toward his cock, which he was still holding in both hands but refusing to move. 

“I mean, I could just keep this up all night,” Stiles continued unprompted. “This… punishment. But I think we both know I won’t be able to stop until you come all over my face.”

As he talked, he leisurely made his way back where Derek desperately needed him, placing sweet, open-mouthed kisses along his inner thigh. 

It was official. Stiles Stilinski was going to be the death of him. As if that wasn’t obvious before now. 

“Stiles,” he whined, unable to take it anymore. “Please…”

“Please what, Derek?”

He could hear the hint of a smile in Stiles’ voice, but where he might usually be irritated at his slightly arrogant behavior, right now he found it even more arousing. He could feel the coil in his belly ready to snap and Stiles was hardly doing anything anymore. 

“Please, put it in your mouth, Stiles. Goddamnit, cut it out.”

Stiles let out a low chuckle before diving forward and sucking on one of Derek’s balls and finally moving his hands together. He began circling his thumb around the slit at the top of Derek’s cock, already leaking in anticipation, and Derek’s grip on Stiles’ hair could no longer be described as passive. 

When Stiles’ hands moved to his thighs, Derek’s dick twitched automatically. Then he dug his nails into the meaty flesh there and opened his mouth wide and sunk down, letting Derek hit the back of his throat again. 

But this time, he didn’t stop. His head bobbed up and down at an unforgiving pace, never relenting, until the fire was spreading everywhere. And it reached his fingertips about the time he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

His toes curled against the hard and cold concrete floor as he exploded, seeing stars as he shut his eyes, unable to keep them open a second longer as wave after wave of pleasure rushed over him. 

Finally, as all his muscles seemed to melt into the cushions, he looked down at Stiles, who was wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he gave a wink. He rocked back on his heels and stood up quickly, holding out his hand. 

“Come on, Sourwolf. Time for bed,” he insisted. 

“You want me to move?” Derek muttered. “No fucking way.”

“Well, I can’t _carry_ you,” Stiles countered. “So get your big furry butt up and let’s go. I can’t cuddle myself, asshole.”

Derek laughed loudly, running a hand over his face before standing up next to Stiles and throwing him over his shoulder in one fluid movement. He let out a small yelp as Derek started toward the stairs. 

“You know, you’re not the only one who can dish out some punishment, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I live off comments and kudos, so toss a coin to your fanfic author.
> 
> You can also hang out with me on Tumblr and request things here: [the-galaxy-collector](https://www.the-galaxy-collector.tumblr.com)
> 
> Or at my _Teen Wolf_ Discord Server here: [ The Beacon Hills Preserve](https://discord.gg/xm24uP6)


End file.
